


Silent Answer

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason he asked his question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Answer

There was a reason that Stiles asked Danny if gay men find him attractive. It was because he had a crush on the lacrosse goalie for three years. Since the age of thirteen Stiles Stilinski knew that he liked both boys and girls. Unfortunately, it seemed that nobody liked him back. They were all either annoyed by him or avoided him like the plague. Now that Scott had a girlfriend, Stiles couldn't help but feel left out.

He could remember the exact moment that found himself getting a hard on for another man. It had been Danny who was catalyst of him realizing that boys were just as hot as girls. Thanks to JV soccer and catching a glimpse of Danny’s cock while they were showering after practice, Stiles found himself a little obsessed with the goalie.

So taking a chance, the hyper boy asked his question; hoping for an answer. Stiles, never got one. Instead, Danny rolled his eyes and ignored him for the rest of the day. It was his silence that gave Stiles his answer; Danny would never see him as anything more than a pain in the ass.


End file.
